The American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition (ASPEN) Research Workshop (RW) has been a highly successful and scientifically respected conference that brings together nutrition researchers and clinicians committed to the development of evidence-based clinical practices ensuring cutting-edge patient care. The ASPEN 2013 RW focuses on the interplay between the intestinal micro-flora (i.e. the gut micro-biome) and human health, particularly as it translates to the clinical care of patients. The elucidation of the human genome has led to expansive gains in knowledge regarding the human micro-biome and the interface between intestinal microbes and their genes, and human health. It has long been recognized that the nutritional status and nutrient intake of the host plays a pivotal role in the composition of the intestinal micro-flora, and the development of nutria-genomics, metabolomics, and related fields has led to continued refinement of our understanding of this critical interplay. In particular, the route and composition of nutrient intae has tremendous implications to the characteristics and function of the gut micro-biome, which in turn plays a critical role in inflammatory states, including systemic inflammatory response syndrome, intestinal mucosal diseases, and ischemia/reperfusion injury. This interplay between the intestinal micro-flora and critical illness has particular relevance to the nutrition support ad management of critically ill patients, and is of significant interest to ASPEN clinicians and researchers. The ASPEN 2013 RW The Interface between Nutrition and the Gut Micro-biome: Implications and Applications for Human Health is both timely and novel, in that it focuses on translating the state of the science to patient care. This RW will provide a powerful venue for interdisciplinary thinking and interaction between researchers and clinicians across the spectrum of clinical nutrition and metabolism to come together to refine the research agenda for advancing this emerging field. The specific aims of the ASPEN 2013 RW include: 1) to attract a diverse group of scientists, speakers and attendees with a common interest in the gut micro-biome as it relates to clinical nutrition and metabolic research. 2)to support translational scienc by fostering communication and collaboration among interdisciplinary researchers ranging from basic scientists to clinical trialists together with clinicians who can apply their findings. 3) to provide opportunities for mentorship of early career researchers. 4) to promote development of grant proposals with the aim of testing novel hypotheses on nutrition and the gut micro-biome in clinical or bench-top settings. 5) to disseminate the 2013 RW activities and information to the broader scientific community. The 2013 RW on Nutrition and the Gut Micro-biome is poised to be highly successful in achieving the specific aims outlined in this proposal, building on the foundation of prior workshops and providing the multidisciplinary venue so essential to the advancement of the science of nutrition support and patient care. 1